


A Whole New World

by Bibi1311



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibi1311/pseuds/Bibi1311
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened to Mom and her new universe?? Well I have XD.One AU coming up :).





	A Whole New World

**A Step Into The Unknown**

It had been decades since the Devil last saw the only true love of his existence. And just like he feared when they finally decided to give their story a shot, he couldn’t stop the grip of time. Don’t get him wrong, they had lived a full life full of happiness and he would do it all over again in a heartbeat if given the choice. But in the end, Chloe had gone to the only place he could never follow and he had stayed behind with Trixie - fully into adulthood when her mother passed - helping her along the way as best as he could. But even after many years, even Trixie had rejoined her family in the Silver City.

As a consequence, Lucifer was left almost on his own, in a city he almost no longer recognised and that kept on evolving way too fast for his liking. The only tie that remained was his older brother Amenadiel.

Amenadiel had followed about the same path Lucifer did. He first lost Linda to old age, then Charly after a life filled with smiles, laughs and tears. As if problematic fatherhood was embedded in his DNA, his relation with Charlie went south after a few ordeals with supernatural creatures who tried to use the Nephilim for their own aims. As a consequence and to protect himself, as well as those he loved, Charlie could either move to the Silver City or cut any ties to his supernatural origins. Unfortunately for Amenadiel, he chose the latter, so apart from a Christmas and a birthday card once in a while, he didn’t get to see his son often after this. He did try after both passed away to see them in the Silver City, but his guilt over the situation prevented him from entering. So he was left in the same situation as Lucifer, too good for Hell, and yet too guilty to join his family in what used to be his home.

And that’s how you two of the eldest and most powerful beings in the universe, both attempting to drink their problems away, ended up in a private VIP section in some random club in LA because Dad forbade the Devil would be caught mopping.

“Do you think Mom is still alive?” The dark angel asks, out of the blue.

“Are you sure your angelic metabolism still works?” He mocks him. 

They hadn’t talked about their mother in ages - literally - and though their relationship had now reached some sort of status quo, Lucifer could never resist teasing him.

“I’m serious, Luci.”

Lucifer sighs. “I don’t know. I mean, I opened a door to a new world, but I have no idea of what was in this world. I guess it’s a possibility.”

“What if I had a way of travelling there?”

“What do you mean?”

“I have been reading some unpublished works by a scientist named Harrison Wells. According to his papers, he says that another world exists and that he knows how to access it.” He looks at Lucifer straight in the eyes. “I want to travel to this world and find Mom.”

Lucifer snarls. “Are you insane? Did they spike your Cosmo?” Amenadiel rolls his eyes. “I know it has now long been proven that life exists on some of the planets we discovered and that you can travel to the moon to spend your holidays there, but crossing over to a parallel universe is a bit much, don’t you think?”

“Says the ex-archangel who ruled Hell for millennia and travelled countless times between two different planes of existence.”

“I see your point.” He smiles.

“I know it might be a long shot, but what if Mom is there?” Lucifer remains silent. “What have we left to lose?” He looks at his drink. “Even more so since Maze is gone.”

Lucifer slams his glass on the bar, almost breaking it, his wound wide open. “Don’t speak her name.” He warns him. Maze was the latest addition to the list of people he ever deeply cared for - and to his surprise the most painful one after Chloe. When it came to Chloe, Lucifer always knew her time would come - at some point - whereas for his demon friend, he truly thought she’d be there by his side until the end, no matter what came at them. That is until that bounty mission that went very wrong and ended in her death. Of course he had taken his revenge on the maggot that somehow managed to get her, but still, until this day, her name brought too many painful memories.

“We have nothing left here, Brother. And this scientist can offer us a fresh start in a brand new world. And the change to find mom again.”

“Not for me. I’ve had enough travels through worlds for a lifetime.” He replies as he remembers the years he spent between his life in LA and Hell until he found a suitable heir to take on his mantel as Lord of Hell.

“Suit yourself.” Amenadiel simply replies. “If you ever change your mind, here’s his card.” He finishes as he slides the card towards Lucifer.

“And so you abandon me as well…” Lucifer thinks as Amenadiel stands up to leave. But his pride prevents him from sharing the only reason that could have made his brother stay by his side. Instead, he mumbles “Fine, whatever!” and watches his brother turn his back to him.

After many more drinks, and many phone numbers for later use, he finally heads back to his penthouse above Lux. As he leaves his car to the valet at the entrance, a group of young people step between him and the door - all of them proudly wearing a fluorescent tattoo of a cross below their right eye. Before any of them can make use of their vocal cords, Lucifer grabs the one who seems to be the leader and pins him against the nearest street post.

“I  **AM ** not in the mood for any of your sermons, preacher. So if you value your pathetic life, you’ll stay out of my way.” He growls, eyes red with anger.

He lets go of him a moment later and heads for his club as he faintly hears a weak voice calling him out. “Just like Sodom and Gomorra, this place will go down in sulfur and flames.” He ignores the zealot and simply walks into Lux.

After this seemingly minor incident, Lucifer continued his life, one night of fun and pleasure after the other to fill his loneliness, until a few weeks later. He gets woken up by a very insistent visitor at his door, a strong smell of smoke and sulfur. He looks at the face recognition device and sees several firemen urging him to get out. As he finally steps outside and sees the raging fire that currently consumes the lower floor of Lux. A paramedic pulls him out of the way and behind the protection tape. A group of firemen run out of the building just seconds before parts of the furthest wall fall down.

“Everyone is out, but given the old age of the building we won’t be able to salvage anything of it.” Lucifer hears on his right. “The best way to stop it is to contain the fire and avoid its propagation until it dies on its own.”

“No, no, no!” Lucifer says. “You can’t give up!” He finishes as he grabs the fireman.

“I’m sorry, Sir, but I can’t risk the lives of my men anymore. The whole building is too old and will collapse entirely any second. It’s a miracle it’s still standing after all these years. This is a relic.” The fireman replies.

Before Lucifer can add anything, the rest of the building breaks down. The Devil watches powerless as the last remnants of his life in LA go up in smoke. After what seems an eternity to him, the flames finally die down. Then he feels the small piece of paper his brother gave him a few weeks ago in his pocket.

“What have I got left here?” He asks aloud. He looks at it for a minute before he puts it back in his suit. “But before I do anything else, I have an arsonist to punish.” He finishes.

“Guys, I found a body among the debris.” One of the firemen yells. “And I think we have our culprit. He still has the detonator in hand.” He finishes.

Lucifer smirks. “Of course, he died.” He looks at the sky. “Wasn’t it enough for You to take it all, you also had to take my revenge from me.” He finishes. He feels the card again. “I guess it’s time to see what this infamous doctor has to say.”

_A couple of hours later - Harrison Wells’ laboratory - Center of Los Angeles_

Lucifer doesn’t even bother to wait for Wells at the front desk. Instead, he simply charms the information out of the receptionist and heads for his office. He enters without knocking.

“Hello, Doctor.” He says as Wells turns around on his chair, disturbed by the interruption. “I take it you know who I am?”

“Why should I know who you are?” He replies, dialling the shortcut for security. “You have about thirty seconds to leave before security gets here.”

“So my brother hasn’t mentioned me at all?” Wells still looks puzzled “Tall, dark, with big wings and of celestial nature.”

“I have met your brother indeed. Amenadiel, was it?” He hangs up the phone, now aware security would be useless against him. “So you must Lucifer Morningstar?” Lucifer nods. “I have to admit, I thought the Devil would be a little more frightening.”

Lucifer turns to his devil form. “Is that frightening enough for you?” He asks.

Wells takes a small step back, but all in all, keeps his composure. “Your brother warned me you might do this.” He stares back Lucifer, and the Devil shifts back. “He also told me you didn’t want to be part of the project. So I’m curious as to what changed?”

“An unexpected event happened. So do you want my participation or not?”

“Ah yes, the fire at Lux.” He replies.

Lucifer steps towards Harrison. “How do you know about the fire. Only a second ago you had no idea who I was and now you seem to know all that happened in my life in the last hours.”

He laughs. “Fine, you got me.” He says. “When your brother told me you didn’t want to be a part of this because you were too attached to your current life, I decided to remove the attachment factor of the equation.” He finishes, matter-of-factly.

Lucifer growls. “Do you know who you’re up against?” His tone is cold. “I could tear to pieces and still keep you on the edge of death just so you’d feel the pain to the end.” He grabs the scientist.

“I know.” He replies, calm. “Which is why what you have in front of you is only a clone of myself. The original “ _ me”  _ is safely hidden in the other world.” He smiles. “So tear away, Mr Morningstar.”

“You’re lying.” He says.

“Maybe, or maybe not.” He answers. “I managed to travel through different universes. Do you think it would be this difficult to duplicate myself and send my copy to this world?” Lucifer releases Wells. He rearranges his shirt. “Besides, Lux was only a relic of your past and what you held dear for years.” He walks towards his desk. “There’s nothing left for you here, and there hasn’t been for a while now, has there?”

“How do you know so much about me?”

“You’re quite famous.” He mocks him. “ I may not have known what face you’d wear when you came to see me, but did you think I would just ask a random stranger to take part in this? I needed someone special so I did my research on both you and your brother and you were the perfect fit.”

“How?”

“You’ll see in time.” He replies, cryptic.

“You know what?” He turns around. “I’m done with this. Have fun finding another guinea pig.” He starts to leave.

“Wait.” He says. “I recognize that burning down Lux was a bit harsh, but it was a necessary evil - pardon the pun - so all ties you had to this world would be cut.” Lucifer opens the door but doesn’t leave yet. “Would killing me make it even?” Wells asks.

Lucifer turns around and crashes Wells into the nearest hard surface.

“Tempting offer.” He says. “But it’s not you, so I’ll pass on this and your weird project of yours.”

“If you go to this new world, you could rebuild your life, see your mother again, have another chance with Chloe.”

He turns again. “How do you know about her?”

“As I said, I did my research.” He pauses. “So are you in?” He finally asks.

Lucifer hesitates. “Very well.” He reluctantly agrees, the prospect of seeing Chloe once more ending the hesitation in his mind.

“Perfect.” Wells says as he puts his lab coat back place. “The first thing you need to do once you get to the other universe is to find my doppelganger - or rather the original me. And if you thought about killing me there, remember this version of me is the only one who can bring you back.”

“I’ll see about this when I get there.”

“Please give this note to my other self.” He answers, ignoring his reply. “I - or rather - he’ll give you a few pointers.”

Lucifer looks at the note that says “See you on the other side. -HW” just as the portal opens up. He takes a last look at Wells before he steps through the green and blue portal.

_ A few seconds later - Harrison Wells’ laboratory - Still in the centre of LA _

Lucifer arrives in the lab to what seems to be less than a couple of seconds. He steps through the portal and into the office - a perfect replica of the lab he just left, down to the pen on the desk. He looks around a bit and the only object that confirms the travel worked is a newspaper on the coffee table. He picks it up and looks at the date on the front page of the LA Times. It says 13/11/2018 - exactly three months after his mother to the other universe in his world. He decides to take a walk around the lab in search for Wells. It takes only a few moments before Wells walks into the office, notepad in hand.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?”

“You must be the original Wells then,” Lucifer says.

“No, my original body is in 2100, or around that time, I never know exactly.”

“So you’re the clone?”

“No, I’m a part of Doctor Wells left here when he arrived in this world about a month ago.” He looks again. “Who are you? And how do you know who I am? And why didn’t you seem surprised when I talked about 2100?”

“My name is Lucifer Morningstar, and I met you, or rather the original you - who I thought was the clone you - in 2103. You gave me this note to pass on to you once I got here.” Lucifer hands the paper to Wells. “And I believe you have met my brother about a few weeks ago.”

“Amenadiel?”

“Yes, that’s the one.”

“He said he was travelling alone, and didn’t mention anyone else joining later on.”

“Well we all make mistakes, don’t we?” He turns around. “You got any liquor to drink in this world?”

“I don’t drink any alcohol, it limits my brain capacities.”

“Right.” He replies, not listening. “So tell me, Wells’ Copy…”

“Please don’t call me that, it’s offensive. I may be a copy of his DNA but I have my own mind and personality.”

“How about a soul, Wells Bis?” Lucifer replies. “Nevermind, we can circle back to that later.” He sits down in one of the leather armchairs. “Has my brother been able to find our mother or has he been useless as usual.” He asks as his resentment still lingers.

“I’m not sure. He only arrived an hour ago.”

“What do you mean? It’s been weeks since he left Earth - I mean my Earth.”

“Time has a different reality here, and what seems like weeks where you come from, is only an hour here.”

“Where is “ _ here”  _ exactly?”

“Los Angeles, as you’ve seen with the LA Times, on Earth, just not the one you come from. I thought you’d be more accustomed to this type of things, given your origins.”

“You mean my celestial family.”

“Yes. Your brother got it right away.”

“Well hurray for him.” He replies, sarcastic. “I understand this, I’m just a tad more careful when it comes to humans. I know how weird and deceptive you all can be.” He looks around the lab once more. “So all that existed on my Earth exist here?”

“From what my creator told me, yes. It’s almost an exact duplicate of your Los Angeles. We also have other states and countries, just like your world. The only difference I noticed after talking with your Brother is that you seemed to have some sort of Father in your universe.”

“God, Father, Dad, Dick… He has many names.” Lucifer says.

“All we know here is Mother.”

“Mother?”

“Yes. She’s the Goddess of all creation and she brought all of this world to life.”

“Let me guess, it was about 3 months ago?”

“How do you know?”

“I know the story. Looks like she found a garage of her own. Although skipping the Dark Ages and wars of all kind was smart. But no Renaissance… Too bad.”

“What?”

“Never mind.” He replies. “Have you told this to my brother?”

“Yes.”

“Where did he go?”

“I don’t know. He simply left.”

“And he didn’t ask where to go?” Wells shakes his head. “Where do you worship this Mother?”

“Everywhere and nowhere. She’s in our hearts, our life, our sorrows.”

“Wow, for someone created from a scientific’s DNA, you’re a very religious one, Wells Bis.”

“Please do not call me Wells Bis. Wells may be my creator but he gave me the possibility to think for myself and be my own Wells - so to speak. So yes, I embraced Mother’s ideal.”

“Alright, alright, Wells Bis, keep your pants on.” He continues. “Don’t you have some sacred ground for when you want to talk to her?”

“There’s one place.” He takes out a map of Los Angeles. “It’s where she first appeared before she created us all.”

“Santa Monica Pier.” Lucifer reads. “Of course.”

“There’s a stone in front of a grand beach house where people can leave offerings.” He pauses. “However, the house isn’t open for visitation. Only a few chosen can enter. Some tried to enter and were destroyed by the White Defender.”

“Does she ever deliver on any of the requests?”

“Not all the time. But I’m sure she hears us nonetheless.”

“I see.” Lucifer says, now almost sure that this goddess is his mother. “Well, Wells Bis, it’s been a pleasure talking to you, but I must be on my way.” He looks for the door. “Where’s the exit?”

“There.” Wells says, showing the fire exit. The fewer people knew about this, the better. His project was still not ready and he didn’t want to attract any more attention than necessary.

“Perfect.” He heads for the door. “See you around, Wells… Bis.” He adds before he closes the door behind him.

_ Santa Monica Beach - Los Angeles - About an hour later _

It doesn’t take long for Lucifer to find the beach house. The map was the same as the one he was used to back in the days. He spots the beach house pretty easily as it was the only one there. It was made of some type of white marble, mixed with a silvery metal, that was not from this world. Somehow, the Goddess managed to create a mix of earthly and celestial materials and looks. The house was rather small given its owner, but very well designed and classy. He finds the stone Wells talked about. It reads “Here first appeared Mother, Goddess of all creation, giver of life.”

“I guess that must be the place.” He says aloud as he steps over the do-not-enter sign and pushes the front door open.

The sight of a magnificent great hall - at least about twice the size of the house from the outside - welcomes him. Before he can walk any further or call out for the Goddess he’s assaulted by a woman. He quickly stands up and takes a step back, unsure whether he should fight or stay at a safe distance, not knowing who his attacker was and whether his immortality was still active in this new world. He relaxes as he sees the familiar face of his long-time friend.

“Maze!” He takes a step towards her but quickly takes two back as she pulls out two daggers, clearly set on hurting him. “Easy Tiger.” He says. “It’s me, Lucifer.”

Instead of calming her down, this irritates her furthermore.

“How dare you speak his name?” She starts. “Mother forbade it and made this heresy punishable by death.” She finishes and takes a step towards him, ready to make him pay for his blaspheme. As she’s about to strike, a voice comes from the far end of the hall.

“Step down, my Warrior.”

The ex-demoness stops on command and takes a knee. Lucifer looks past her to seek out whoever spoke, as he tries to recall where he heard this voice before. His silent question is answered as a petite blonde steps into the light and walks towards him.

“Doctor?” He asks, not sure he can trust his sight.

“Lucifer?” Linda replies, not sure herself if the angel in front of her is real. “What are you doing here, Son?”

“I followed Amenadiel here. He came here looking for you.” He blinks again. “I guess he isn’t as smart as he thought.”

The goddess senses his puzzlement. “It’s really me, Lucifer.” She smiles. “I didn’t want to bring Charlotte Richards into this world, and since I needed a body for my essence, I decided to use Doctor Martin’s form. She is one of the strongest humans I have ever met, and she was close to you. I needed something to remind me of what I had back in the other world.”

He blinks. “That’s gonna take some getting used to, Mom.” He answers. “I still have my memories of who Doctor Linda was - whom you tortured by the way.” Then he makes a weird face as he recalls what exactly he did with Linda in his other world. “Why did you have to pick her?” 

“As I said, she was strong and…”

“I used to have sex with Doctor Linda, Mother!”

“In my defence, I did think of that Detective you cared so much about if it’s easier for you, I could always…”

“No!” He replies instantly. “Do not ever use her appearance.” His point final.

“I’m so happy to see you.” His mom continues.

“Me too.” He replies, more out of habit than anything. “Why choose to live in Los Angeles?”

“I did not only create Los Angeles but pretty much a replica of the Earth on the day I left. You father might have been a pain, but he did a pretty good job creating humans.” Lucifer starts to reply. “Plus after you opened up this world, I needed to set it up quickly. And despite all that happened, I rather enjoyed my time in LA, and who this Linda was.” She pauses. “However, I removed part of their free will to make sure they wouldn’t get all crazy as they did with your father.”

“Removed part of their free will?”

“Yes. Your father was very keen on letting them make their own decisions as long as they followed his guidelines. And we all know how that ended.” She shrugs. “I simply removed patient zero, this way, no contamination with a free-will utopia.”

He doesn’t reply but looks over at Maze, still on her knees. He decides to switch the conversation to another topic. It was too soon to start arguing with his mother.

“Not that I mind having Maze following orders for once, but why did you pick her? I thought you hated her.”

“I did. I mean the witch tortured me for aeons back in Hell, and I didn’t deserve it. But she was also one of the fiercest and best out there, so I figured I could use her intimidating persona, minus her rebellious personality. I created her the way you should have forced her to be when you took her under your wing. Fiersomen, respectful and obedient. She now obeys to one mistress only.” She smiles. “And I have to admit that it’s also a personal satisfaction to see her like this. She became my White Defender, just like I used to have before your father banished me.”

Lucifer starts to open his mouth to contradict his mother. Maze may have been many things but she had never been only a servant. At least not the way his mom intended her to be. She might have followed his orders previously, but he always made sure she could at least voice her opinion on any matter, even if he chose to ignore it afterwards. But before he can explain anything about how wrong his Mom understood Maze, a voice interrupts him.

“Lucifer?”

“Should I kill him, Mistress?” Maze asks as she stands up, ready to attack, head still down in respect.

“No,” Linda replies. She walks past Lucifer and hugs her second son. “Amenadiel! You’re here as well.”

“Yes, Mom, and I’m not going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it :). I have loads of ideas to play around with this new universe and characters. Let me know if you want to see more of it ;). Reviews and feedback are always more than welcome :D.


End file.
